microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chief38956
Hi, welcome to Windows XP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Windows XP Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:50, 3 August 2009 Microsoft Wiki Hi. We would like to import the content of the WinXP wiki into the new Microsoft Wiki. This wiki has been created through the merger of lots of small wikias, and we would like WinXP to be part of that. You are more than welcome to contribute to this new wiki, and we will have some administrator vacancies very shortly. Please let me know if you have any questions or objections. Thanks - Gboyers talk 01:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Merging wikis isn't too complicated. The administrator on the destination wiki will go to and copy all the pages across from the old wiki. Then we'd just ask the wikia staff to delete the old wiki and redirect its name. Are you wanting to merge into the main microsoft.wikia.com as discussed? Gboyers talk 14:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. I'll kick off the merge now, and give you admin rights on the microsoft wikia. Gboyers talk 14:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey on behalf of http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Jupiter_Wiki I would like your consideration in becoming affiliates. Even though we do not have a general affiliated category with you, many of our users appreciate this wikia and software. We would like to be able to "advertise" you in our affiliates page, as you can find in the following link: http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AAffiliates Please note that this template (created by me) is a WIP. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to contace me (: ~Dop Hello, I am Buckyfan99, and I've been editing here recently. I've noticed lots of pages that are copied from Wikipedia, or contain completely fanmade content. I would also like to try and spruce up the Wiki in general. Policy Documents Dear Gboyers, Hi! My name's Kerry Stapleton, and I'm an editor on the wiki. I just thought I i should drop in and say Hi, and let you know that I have been adding some new policies. Feel free to check them out! Oh, and by the way, how does one suggest changes to the wiki's theme? - I think that we need a wordmark, and I often design wiki wordmarks. Warm Regards, Kerry Stapleton (talk) ( ) Templates Hi am wondering if i can add a template from nintendio wiki over to this wiki that template is called Template:Head. Also i can i make some changes to the infobox template or just replace it with a newer infobox template.Starfox u (talk) ( ) 16:40, October 5, 2014 (UTC)